


Deception in the Decision

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Whumptober 2020 Dexter & Criminal Minds [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Death Threats, Dilaudid, Episode: s02e15 Revelations, Gen, Heroin, Kidnapping, Matter of Life and Death, Pick who dies, Season/Series 02, Serial Killers, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, drugged, non-consentual drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: He doesn't want to choose one, but he can't let Raphael kill him again with the Team watching.Whumptober Day 2:Theme: In the Hands of the EnemyPrompt(s): "Pick who dies" and Kidnapped
Series: Whumptober 2020 Dexter & Criminal Minds [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946476
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Deception in the Decision

“Choose one to die,” Raphael says as he jerks Spencer forward in the chair. He isn’t sure how long Tobias Hankel and his other personalities have been holding him captive. Or how long he was dead before Tobias gave him CPR.

“What?” 

“Your team members, choose one of them to die,” the archangel personality clarified. 

"Kill me," the words come easily, he will not let this man kill any of his team. Not even Prentiss, who he didn’t know very well yet. 

"You said you weren't one of them," 

"I lied," 

"There's 6 members of your team. Tell me who dies."

"No," he says. He wouldn’t do that to the team. 

Raphael spins the six-barrel chamber of the pistol theatrically. There is one bullet in there still. 

He can’t help the way his breath hitches, he’d been dead only minutes ago, he hadn’t been ready then and he certainly isn’t ready now. 

"Choose," Raphael says, holding the pistol to his forehead. One in Five chance he will die. 

"No," he says, willing to play the odds. The pistol clicks, empty. He lets himself blink slowly, not showing fear to his captor/torturer/savior. 

“Choose,” his odds are one in four of death. 

“I won’t,” he answers, opening his eyes to stare down the barrel at the man on the other side. Another click, empty again. 

"Life is a choice,” 

“No,” Another click. The odds are one in three, his luck can’t hold much longer. 

He has to think. But the Dilaudid is making everything hazy and swirl together. 

The team is watching. He needs to get them another message. Before Raphael and Tobias’s father decide to kill him in some way that Tobias couldn’t resuscitate him from. The team already watched him die once, he can’t let that happen again. 

At least if they are watching they have a heads up and will be prepared for the attack on their lives. And they are together, the six of them, with police on their side. It would be unlikely that Hankel would be able to get to any one of them. 

But he has to be careful which name he says. They have to know it is a message and not just him giving into his survival instincts and fear of death. 

He needs to come up with a reason for who he chooses, as a cover to get the message through. There are surely bibles wherever the team is. A message in the bible would also help disguise his motive from Raphael. 

He blinks, already feeling guilty for what he has to say. Hopefully, Hotch understands. He has to understand. 

“I choose Aaron Hotchner,” 

Raphael lowers the pistol. 

“He’s a classic narcissist, thinks he’s better than everyone else on the team,” he lies, hoping that Hotch remembers their discussion the week before. 

Raphaels just stares him down. 

“Genesis 23:4 Let him not deceive himself and trust in emptiness, vanity, falseness, and futility, for these shall be his recompense.” he finishes, hoping to God Hotch was grabbing a bible and checking. 

Raphael raises the pistol again, and Spencer worries that this charade was all for nothing, the gun is pointed above his head. _Bang._

He feels so guilty for how relieved he is that he told the man to kill Hotch. He hopes he will make it out of this cemetery to apologize.

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! My first Criminal Minds fic!


End file.
